Moon Angels
by Love332
Summary: Kaname and Zero come down from heaven to stop the suns from destroying everything. After that they go to heaven and start some exciting adventures.
1. The Four Suns

_Hello everyone. This is my first VK fiction. I hope you all enjoy. This is completely AU._

**Disclaimer - I do not own Vampire Knight.**

_I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review if you like this story. Or if I should continue to write more. :)_

* * *

**The Four Suns**

The story begins around 2370 B.C. After the great flood of hsia dynasty. Kaein, king of many kingdoms, has four sons. Those princes are called by the names of Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Takuma and Senri.

Kaein was credited with stopping the flood, and with teaching the farmers how to cultivate their fields, thus commencing a prosperous epoch.

Empress Yuki gave orders to his four sons to become four suns and travel across the sky one at a time, each taking one day. All four them came out every day, and the heat from the four suns shining all at once made the earth colossal hot. People and animals died of heat, rivers dried up, land became barren and forest scorched and burned.

Empress Yuki sent Kaname Kuran and his lover, Zero Kiryu down to earth to solve the problem of the four suns and end the catastrophe. Kaname Kuran was a good, handsome and courageous angel with a beautiful lover, Zero Kiryu.

Deeply in love with each other, Zero did not like the thought of going down to earth, but he was unwilling to be separated from his lover, so together they descended to earth and become mortals among the Eastern clans.

Farmers are complaining how much suffering and destruction were caused by the heat of the four suns. Kaname and Zero climbed to the top of Tienshan mountain and discuss with the suns to have pity on the unfortunate people, but the four suns refused to listen. They increased their heat and caused even more suffering. This angered Kaname and Zero. They took out their magic bows and arrows and shot down three suns, the last sun, Takuma, begged for his life and promised obedience at performing his task of separating night from day.

Empress Yuki was furious about this, but she was kindhearted and let them go back to heaven. The two of them were happy when they got back. As the years passed away, they had two lovely sons. The two of them were happy to have their sons, but happier to have each other.

**~ The End ~**

* * *

_Please review! Would be very happy if you would! **:**_**)  
**


	2. The Confessions Under The Stars

**Hello everyone! I was putting this as a one shot but some reviewers asked me to continue this story.I will write two or more chapters to continue the story.I am really grateful to these reviewers=irmina,darthmocy,KanameZero4Eva and Jiggary.**

Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight

* * *

The Confessions Under The Stars

(When they got back to heaven)

The two of them were lying on the grass beside the lake and watching the stars. It had been a week since they came from earth to heaven.

They really enjoyed each others company very much. There was an absolute but pleasant silence between them until Zero spoke,''_Today is beautiful night,right Kaname?" _

A moment passed until Kaname spoke,''_Yes_,_I_ a_gree_ _with you,honey_." Kaname said glancing at his lover and coming a little closer to kiss him lightly on the lips and then went on his star watching as if nothing had happened,

_Honey?! And how dare he kiss me so suddenly?! _Zero thought incredulously. He blushed at what happened before couple of moments and yelled loudly to Kaname, ''WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A JERK?!" Kaname glanced to his lover and said innocently _''Because I truly love you_.'' Zero was startled by the confession. A moment passed and Zero said almost quickly_ '' I love you too." _Kaname chuckled at his lover's quick confession _and _pulled him on his chest. Zero laid his head on Kaname's chest and listen to his heartbeat. Kaname put his hand on Zero's hair and started stroking. The two of them stayed like this until sleep claimed upon them.

* * *

Hope you all enjoy. Please review.


	3. The Small Moon Angels

**Hello everyone! I updated as soon as I could. I made two OCs here and want to know if you like them.**

**Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own the two OCs. **

* * *

**The Small Moon Angels**

As the years passed, Kaname and Zero had two sons. They named their sons Seishiro and Ryo.

Seishiro was the eldest son. His hair dark brown like his father, Kaname, and his eyes violet like his dad, Zero. He was the minor image of Kanam.

On the other hand Ryo had silver hair like his dad, and has wine, red eyes like his father. He was the minor image of Zero.

Seishiro was a very handsome boy at the age of eight, while Ryo a cute boy of five , who really looked like a small,white puppy.

At noon, the kids were reading their fairytale books until a _screaming _was heard. They could tell that this was their dad screaming.

''Niichan..." Ryo said with his tiny, sweet voice.

''Yes, my sweet brother?" Seishiro looked over to his brother questioningly.

''I want to ask you, why is dad screaming so loud?"

_''Hmm..." _Seishiro was not sure if he should tell his sweet, little brother about the screaming. So he settled to tell him a random lie, '' Because father might have done something stupid to anger our dad, so that's why our dad his shouting at him." He said confidently and there was no place for any argument.

Ryo knew his brother was not telling him the truth, but he chose to ignore it and went to his bed to sleep.

''If that's the case, then I am going to bed, Good night, Niichan." Ryo said sleepily.

''Good night, Ryo." Seishiro said softly. '_I really hate to lie to my little brother, but what choice do I have.' Seishiro thought bitterly and made a mental note to remind their parents to keep it down next time so Ryo would not suspect anything, and that he will not have to lie to him again.' _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	4. The Preparation of the Birthday Party

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Disclaimer_ I do not own Vampire Knight, but I do own the plot, Seishiro and Ryo.**_

* * *

**The Preparation of the Birthday Party**

It was early in the morning when Seishiro woke up. He wanted something to eat and go back to bed to sleep with his sweet, little brother.

He descended down from the stairs and was going to the kitchen when he stopped because of the noises and whispers that was heard from the dining room.

He shrugged thinking it was some of their house maids talking with each other and was going to the kitchen when he stopped again because the noises and whispers got louder than before.

Now he knew that the noises and whispers were not from their housemaids, but from _his parents. _He was curious at what they were doing in the dining room and was going to open the dining room's door when his stomach grumbled.

He frowned a bit and went straight to the kitchen. He quickly took the bread and marmalade from the cupboard, took a knife and spread the marmalade on top of the bread. He ate bread as quickly as he could and went to stand before dining room's door. He was hesitant to open the door, but curiosity got the best of him and he opened the door rather quickly.

When he opened the door, he gasped at what he saw inside. The room was filled with lots of balloons of every kind of shape and color. The walls were decorated with balloons and many kind of parties accessories. But what really caught his eyes was the _**'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYO' **_written in big letters in the middle of the dining room's wall.

_'OH GOD! I totally forgot that today was Ryo's birthday and I haven't got any present for him.' _Seishiro thought terrifyingly.

His parents were talking with each other when he burst into the living room. They were surprised to see him awake this early. There was silence until Zero decided to break it by asking a question, _'_'Sei-chan, why are you up so early?"

Seishiro coming out of his terrible thoughts answered Zero in a shaken voice ''Because..I..was..hungry."

Kaname and Zero looked at each other wondering at what was wrong with their eldest son. Then Zero came forward ,where Seishiro was standing, and picked him up before his son could protest.

''What's bothering you, darling?" Zero asked Seishiro, worry evidence in his voice.

For his answer was a quite sob and a little shaken reply, _''Daddy...sniff...I forgot...sniff...to get ...sniff… Ryo …sniff... a present."_ At the last word, he started to cry out aloud.

Zero was dumbfounded first because his eldest son would cry for such a little thing, but smiled when he realized that how much Seishiro cared for his little brother.

He told Seishiro to not cry and that everything will be alright but his son didn't listen to a word and cried louder than before. He turned his face so his lover could see the pleading look in his eyes for help, and his lover indeed notice the pleading look and came forward, where they were standing. He took Seishiro from Zero's arm and held him tightly but lovingly.

''Seishiro, I am going outside to buy groceries, and there is a nice shop of toys that you could buy for Ryo, so would you like to come with me?" Kaname asked smugly already knowing the answer.

Seishiro answer was a vivacious nod and a kiss on his father's cheek.

After Seishiro's answer the two of them left quickly after giving his dad a kiss on the cheek and his lover a kiss on the lips. Zero smiled brightly at them and bid them a _'Good-bye'. _He then went to the kitchen to make his son a big cake for his birthday.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E.**

_(Previous morning)_

In the kitchen Zero was making his and Seishiro's breakfast. Ryo had gone with his friends to play in the park and Kaname was sleeping late because he was tired of last night's _activities._

Seishiro was sitting on the chair beside the table waiting for his breakfast and thinking of something. ''Dad, can I tell you something?'' Seishiro asked suddenly and seriously

''You may tell, darling." Zero said putting his and his son's breakfast on the table and sat on the opposite side of his son.

''Could you keep it down when you two are doing _that _so Ryo would not suspect anything and I shouldn't have to lie anymore?" Seishiro asked bluntly.

Zero had a difficult time to register the words in his mind, but it did, he went red like a tomato. After some minutes passed, he whispered, the blush still on his face,

''Okay, son.''

Seishiro nodded and started eating his breakfast as if nothing embarrassing had ever happened.

_'He is so much like his father.' _Zero thought bitterly. But nonetheless, he loves both of them. Only their personalities had to improve a bit.

* * *

_Hope you liked it. Please review!_

_I don't know if heaven has shops but I just put it,hope you don't mind._


	5. Birthday Party and Doubts

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**I am really sorry to update this after so many days.**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Vampire Knight but I own the plot, Seishiro and Ryo_._**

* * *

_**Birthday Party and Doubts**_

Everything was set. The room was decorated, Kaname and Seishiro had bought many gifts, resulting a scolding from Zero to Kaname for spoiling their children to much. The final but not least, a magnificent vanilla cake for Ryo. But the main host, whose party this was for, was not here.

Zero looked at his watch to see the time and smiled. It was time to wake their cute birthday boy.

_'_'Seishiro, go wake up your little brother and put a fold on his eyes so he couldn't see his surprise."

Zero winked at him and smiled. Seishiro nodded his head, a smirk coming at his face at how to wake his little brother. _'This should be fun!' _Seishiro thought mischievously.

Zero caught that smirk and thought darkly _'Why do my eldest son have the same personalities as his father?'_

Sensing his lover mood darken, he went behind Zero and wrapped his arms around him. He said at his lover's ear heatedly _'' He is my son after all.'' _He too had seen that smirk and then he replied to his lover's unspoken question. He then put his hands under his lover's shirt and pinched a sensitive nipple.

Zero came out of his thoughts and yelped, a blush staining his beautiful face. After some moments when Kaname still continued his ministrations, Zero yelled loudly, _'_'YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED BY ME? STOP BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY!

Zero tried to push Kaname away but Kaname didn't even budge. Kaname tightened his grasp and said seductively, _'' Honey, I really love my life and don't want to die, but I love you more than anything that I don't mind dying by your hands. Do you really want me to stop? We have some few minutes before Seishiro comes with Ryo. So just relax and enjoy.'' _He licked his lover's ear and laid him on the table.

Zero whimpered and said quietly '' Kaname, please not here. What if the children come and see what are we doing? You remember that time Seishiro came in the kitchen, when your hands where in my pants and your mouth in one of my nipples? That day I saw a change in Seishiro's personality. His personality had gotten just like you each by day and I don't like it. I feel sorry for my cute little Ryo for he had to have a lover like you in the future. The exactly copy of his perverted father.''

Kaname pouted at that. '' I am not that bad, honey. Seishiro will love Ryo with all of his heart like I do you and keep him happy. And I will stop when I will hear their footsteps. Seishiro will keep company to Ryo for few minutes. He is my son after all. Until then I will ravish you with all I the energy I have got." Kaname smirked and kissed Zero before he could protest.

* * *

Seishiro quietly opened the door and went inside. He closed the door with a small ''click'' and then climbed his and Ryo's bed. He hugged the smaller boy and kissed him on the cheek. When Ryo didn't wake up, he put his hands under the boy's pajama top and brushed his hand through a nipple.

_''Ah...'' _Ryo said but still didn't wake up. An idea came to Seishiro's mind and he smirked evilly.

He trailed his hands a little lower and stopped at the smaller boy's waistband. He then slipped his hand through the waistband and took hold of the smaller boy's most sensitive part. He then started stroking it.

Ryo eyes opened and he moaned loudly. _'' I like those cute sounds you make" _Seishiro said seductively and bit on the other boy's ear. Ryo couldn't handle any more pleasure and came instantly.

* * *

After half hour Seishiro and Ryo came in the living room. The two of them had showered and wore black and white suits with matching dress shoes. Ryo had a fold on his eyes that he told Seishiro to put it on Ryo's eyes so he couldn't see his surprise.

Kaname and Zero had also bath because of that little making out in the table. When their gaze would meet, Kaname would smirk and Zero would glare at him.

Zero mouthed to Seishiro to open the fold. When the fold was taken of, the three of them cheered **''**_**Happy Birthday Ryo!" **_

Ryo looked the room as he was seeing for the first time. He burst into happiness and hugged his parents. ''I really love it. Thank you Daddy, Father.''Kaname and Zero hugged their younger child too.

Seishiro was wondering if he could join a hug too. Specially from his daddy. He seemed that he was getting distanced by his daddy by each day. He didn't like that at all. For that reason he had now tears in his eyes.

Zero looked up from the hug and saw the crestfallen look on his eldest son's face. Without any second thought he stood up and when to hug the boy. He pulled Seishiro in a warm embrace. Seishiro was surprised at the unexpected hug, but glad he was in the arms of his daddy.

_'_'What's wrong, darling?"Zero asked worriedly.

A sob escape his eldest son and Zero held him tighter against his chest. When Seishiro calmed down, Zero again asked worriedly, _'''_What's wrong, Seishiro?"

Seishiro looked up and saw the worried gaze on his daddy's face. He looked down again if he will melt at that gaze.

After some moments, he decided to speak up. His voice hoarse from the crying. ''Daddy, I really love you very much. Please don't distance yourself from me. I know you don't like me, but please try to love me. Even a little would make me happy. I can't be like Ryo, but I will be a good boy so then you can love me." A sob again escaped him.

Zero stared Seishiro confusingly and then understand what his stupid son was saying. He sighed and picked Seishiro up. The boy yelped and put his hand around Zero's neck. They were now face to face with each other.

''I never distanced myself from you. I thought you didn't like me very much so I kept distance physically, but not emotionally. I never wanted you to cry because of my silliness. I truly am sorry. I love Ryo as much I do you. He is such a cute child that I want to hug him all the time. You too are a cute child and I am not saying this to make you feel better, but because I really think so. I want to hug you all the time ,but I restrain myself not to hug you because you will not like it. I like as you are and don't want you to change. The final thing I want to say to you is that I really love you very much with all of my heart." Zero said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Seishiro knew that his daddy wasn't lying. If he had any more doubts, it vanished as he saw his daddy's loving gaze. He hugged his daddy more tightly and felt joy that his daddy loved him very much.

Kaname cleared his throat and said happily, _''_ I am sorry to interrupt daddy and son's moment, but I have to remind you that we still didn't cut the cake."

Zero, with Seishiro in his arms, went were his lover and younger son was standing. He smiled at them and put Seishiro down. He felt disappointed to loose his daddy's warmth, but smiled when his Ryo hugged him.

They sang happy birthday to Ryo; and Zero told his silver-haired so to make one wish.

Ryo thought of his wish and said it aloud '' I wish that I and my family to leave happily."

The three broke to a big smile at the wish. Zero cut the cake in pieces and gave each of them one piece.

Kaname and Ryo finished first. Then they went to open Ryo's presents. The other two finished after some minutes. Seishiro was going to help Ryo to open the presents, but was stopped when his daddy picked him and put him on his lap.

Seishiro stared his daddy confusingly, but felt happy when he heard his daddy's next words. '' I will finally hug you whenever I can. So I am not letting you go away from me." Zero nuzzled his son neck fondly and then kissed his son's cheek.

Seishiro blushed at how much attention he was getting from his daddy. He was embarrassed, but happy that he had all the attention of his beloved daddy.

''Will you sleep with me tonight? Kaname can sleep with Ryo."Zero asked out of nowhere, scratching his head nervously.

He was shocked for a moment, but recovered soon to nod his head eagerly. He was really glad that he could sleep with his beloved daddy. _'Today was a really great day.' _He thought happily and kissed Zero on the cheek.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Please review. It makes me happy and encourages me to write more! :)_


	6. Dad's and Son's Bonding Time

_**Hellooooooo everyone!**_

_**I know its been a while since I wrote my stories. I had my final,final exams and my mother didn't let me to go my laptop for I would become distracted from my stories. So please enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer _ I don't own Vampire Knight.**_

**

* * *

**

Dad's and Son's Bonding Time

_''Zero,that's absolutely not fair. You know I can't sleep without you for even one single day! _Kaname said childishly.

_'' Geez, my idiot lover, you won't die if I don't sleep with you for one day. So be a good lover and go now to your room with Ryo.'' _Zero said exasperatingly.

_'' I know I won't die, but I have a really hard and leaking problem that only you can solve with your delicate fingers." _Kaname smirked evilly.

Zero really wanted the earth to swallow him right about now. _'Why does that bastard always says embarrassing things in front of the kids. I swear I will kill him one day with my own hands. _Zero aura started to darken as he was questioned himself.

Ryo could feel the dark aura emitting from his dad, so he asked an innocent question to his father to distract his daddy,

_''Father, what hard and leaking problem do you have? Maybe I could help.' _Ryo tilted his head. Looking at his father with big innocent eyes.

Zero stood horrified and Kaname had a hint of red on his cheeks. Kaname was going to explain his problem to Ryo, but Zero cut him off before could utter even one word.

_''Ha,ha,ha...'' _Zero laughed nervously. _'' Ryo, you don't have to help your father. He knows very well to take care of **his problem by himself.'' **_Zero gritted the last part out to Kaname.

Ryo didn't understand what was happening but said a little _'Okay!'_

Kaname was about to protest at Zero's decision, but Zero cut him off again

_'' Its getting late, **we **should all go to our rooms. By we I mean you and Ryo and Seishiro and I. Understand?'' _He emphasized the 'we' loudly.

When Kaname didn't say anything, Zero clenched his teeth and asked again annoyingly _**''Understand?''**_

Kaname sighed defeated and nodded his head annoyingly for Zero won't grace his bed tonight. He took Ryo's hand and left the room not before giving Zero his one of his sexy smirks that said _'You are going to get punished when I see you next time.' _

Zero completely ignored Kaname's smirk and looked at Seishiro who looked at the scene with amusement written all over his face.

_'At least someone is having fun here.' _he smiled and picked the brunet boy up. A gasp left from Seishiro's lips at the sudden action.

After a moment he smiled brightly and nuzzled his daddy's neck. Zero ruffled his son's hair and backed Seishiro away from his arm to look in his eyes.

_''Darling, are you sleepy?'' _Zero asked in a gentle tone.

As his reply Seishiro shook his head eagerly. Zero smiled again_'' Good, because I need some quality time with you, Mister.'' _Zero said with his motherly tone and gave a wink to Seishiro.

At that Seishiro blushed and buried his face deeper against his daddy's neck. His beloved daddy let out a chuckled at that and Seishiro blushed even more.

_''Let's go to our room for tonight." _Zero said as he left the room with Seishiro in his arms.

* * *

Zero opened his son's room door, went inside and then closed the door again. He switched the lamp beside Seishiro's bed and put Seishiro carefully in his bed. Then he also flopped down the bed and put his arm around Seishiro to bring him closer to him.

_'' Sei-chan, first I am going to ask some little questions then some important questions to get to know better. So will you answer truthfully?"_

_''I will all answer them truthfully, Daddy." _Seishiro nuzzled closer to his daddy's chest.

_'' Okay, lets start. Um... What are your favorite colors?"_

_''Silver, violet and ruby." _Seishiro replied with no hesistation.

_'' What is your favorite food?'' _Zero already knew the answer, but asked anyway.

_'' Umn... I like pizza the best."_

_''Okay, how many friends do you have in school?''_

_'' I guess everyone is my friend there. Especially the idiot girls that follow me the whole day." _He smirked when he remembered an idiot girl polishing his shoes.

Zero seemed to guess what his son was thinking because he smacked his son lightly so he could come out of his musings.

_'' You shouldn't treat girls like trash even if they are annoying you." _He didn't say that he also treated the idiot girls at school like this.

Seishiro sighed and nodded his head.

_'' Lets go now to the important questions." _Zero was thinking at what should he ask when he felt pleasure course through him.

_'' Ahmm... Seishiro what are you doing." _Zero blushed for what his son was doing.

Seishiro had managed to get under Zero's shirt when Zero was lost in thoughts and now he was sucking on his dads nipple to get the delicious milk that he had when he was one year old.

He didn't answer, but sucked a little more to get that milk that was going down his throat. _'Delicious'_

_''Ah... Sei-chan s-top. You can have it later." _Zero seemed to understand why his son was doing what he was doing.

Seishiro gave the nipple last lick then came out of his dad's shirt.

_'' Don't do that without my permission. You really startled when you did that."_

_''Sorry, Dad." _He apologized and stared at his dad with big puppy eyes.

Zero sighed because he knew what his son was doing, but he couldn't resist that look so he ruffled his son's hair.

_'' I forgive you. So lets go where we have left. Who do you love he most?"_

_'' Umn, I love Ryo the best."_

_'' Who is you favorite parent?"_

_'' Of course you. I also like father, but not as much as you."_

Zero smiled and patted his son's head.

_'' Will you protect Ryo when he is in trouble?"_

_'' I will protect him with my life." _Seishiro said confidently.

_'' You are so much like Kaname. Okay, the last question before we go to sleep is do you love me?"_

Without any hesitation Seishiro replied _'' I really love you daddy. You are the most treasured person I have in my heart."_

Zero smiled and said, _'' I love you too, honey." _

Seishiro sucked one more time on his dad's nipple and went to sleep. Zero switched the lamp and also fell asleep because he was very much tired. He didn't know that he would be dealing with a horny Kaname tomorrow.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoy it! Please review!_**

**_I was wondering if you didn't like the story, I should stop continuing and only focus on Vampire and Hunter. It all depend on your choices._**

**_From Love332_**


	7. The Punishment

**''**_**Hello everyone! I guess I updated this soon as I could.**_

**IMPORTANT_** I am going to put all my stories to **HIATUS for Three Months **because I am going for a vacation to my mother country this weekend and I wouldn't able to write there. It was so quick that I didn't inform you all. To tell you the truth my parents informed me yesterday. Please forgive me. I promise that I will write the next chapters as soon as possible when I return.

_**Disclaimer_I do not own Vampire Knight. I only own Seishiro and Ryo.**_

**

* * *

**

The Punishment

The sun was rising from the horizon, casting its beautiful rays upon the two beautiful angels who were sleeping in their king sized bed. Snuggling with each other.

Slowly Zero woke up from his slumber, refreshed and happy that he got a restful sleep for the first time in many years.

He smiled lovingly at the young boy who was resting in his arms, his head on his chest. A strong urge came to him suddenly to hug the boy tighter and he complied by doing it. He could now feel Seishiro's breath on his neck and he shuddered thinking Kaname was breathing on his neck.

Seishiro opened his eyes a little by the sudden movement. He then closed it knowing that his daddy had hug him tighter. He snuggled at his daddy's chest. Liking the warmth that was coming from his lovely daddy. Zero almost, _almost squeaked _at the cuteness of Seishiro. Sometimes Seishiro can be too cute even without trying.

Zero smiled adoringly at his son. _''Good morning, Sei-chan"_

_''Good morning, daddy."_Seishiro said sleepily.

They stayed like this for some moments, a comfortable silence settled between them before Seishiro broke it with one of his curious questions, _''Um...Daddy, I was wondering if I could suck your penis and drink the fluid that comes from it? Isn't it like the milk you gave me from your nipple? _Seishiro asked innocently.

Zero blushed to a deep scarlet. _'Why in the world does Seishiro ask such embarrassing questions? He must have learned from Kaname. From now on I will never leave the kids alone wit that stupid bastard. __He is teaching my innocent children dirty things. I will talk to him later about this.' _Zero made a note to himself.

Zero almost choked when he replied _''Ah..No Sei-chan, you can't do that. My penis in only for your father to suck and no one else. Only your lover can suck such important part of you. Don't worry, when you grow up you can suck on Ryo's penis and drink his fluid. So that's why I am not letting you. Clear?_Zero asked Seishiro because if Seishiro didn't understand he have to explain it again until he understands.

Seishiro nodded his head quickly. He knew how embarrassing it must have been for his dad to reply to such a question. He felt guilty to even ask such a question and apologized sincerely, _''I am really sorry, daddy."_

Zero looked at his cute son and smiled brightly at him, _''Don't be sorry,honey. Its not your fault."_

Seishiro smiled and snuggled closer at his daddy's chest. He was going in his dreamland when the the door opened abruptly. Coming in was horny Kaname with a confused Ryo in his arms.

He strode to the bed and put Ryo down next to Seishiro. Then took Zero in his arms and left the room as quickly as he came before muttering to the kids, _'Have a nice sleep.'_

Seishiro and Ryo looked at each other and asking in unison

_'' What's did father took daddy?"_

_''Why was father's pant tight in that area?"_

* * *

Kaname threw Zero on the bed, hovering above him. He was really horny for his lover. Zero on the other hand was really pissed. He didn't understand why his stupid lover took him in bridal style in front of the kids. He was going to kill Kaname when he get his hands on him.

Zero came out of his thoughts when Kaname kissed him passionately. Like he didn't taste Zero for may years. He darted his tongue, licking the bottom lip asking for permission to open his mouth. Zero hesitated , but complied after some moments.

Kaname smirked and plunged his tongue in Zero's mouth tasting the sweetness there. He ran his tongue over the gums of Zero's teeth, delighting a shudder from the boy underneath. Then he continued kissing Zero's jaw and then his neck.

He took the skin in his mouth over the vein and mouthed it. Earning him a moan from Zero by doing that. He took a rope and a tie from somewhere and put the rope around Zero's wrists and put tie around Zero's beautiful eyes.

_''What the hell Kaname! Let me touch you!" _Zero said bewildered. _''Nothing honey, I just put those because this your punishment time and I know you want to touch me, but I can't because this is one part of the punishment." _Kaname said smirking.

Before Zero could say something, Kaname kissed Zero despretaly on his mouth. He put his hand under Zero's shirt finding a nipple there. He twisted it between his fingers then pinched it. He gave the other the same treatment.

"_N..ahh ah." _Zero moaned loudly. Kaname brought is hand out of Zero's shirt and pushed the shirt up until a pink nub came to his view. He descended to the hardened nub and blew on the nub until it become harder than before. He flicked his tongue on the hard nub and then sucked on it hard.

_''Kana...p-lease s-top." _Zero moaned out.

Kaname retraced Zero' clothed cock with his fingers making Zero scream and breath out, _''But your body says otherwise, honey! _

He moved lower and plunged his tongue in Zero's bellybutton. He circled it with his tongue and put it in again.

He unbutton Zero's pants and put his hand inside. He slowly stroked it up and down. His finger removing the pre-cum with his smallest finger. Zero thrashed around by the sensations.

Kaname took out Zero's cock and licked the tip. He messaged the balls making Zero scream out loud. He took Zero in his mouth and put him in his throat. It was too much pleasure for Zero and he climaxed instantly. _''Kaname!"_

Kaname straightened up and looked lovingly at his lover, _''Sorry honey that I didn't let you touch me. You know I love you."_

_''Love you too." _Zero said sleepily. He was going to his sleep when he felt Kaname tracing his sides. _''Kaname let me sleep. I am tireeeed_!" Zero actually whined like a child.

_''I am sorry Ze-chan, but I cannot do that. My fun is yet to start_." Kaname smirked and started making love to Zero.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E Part 1**

_''Kaname?" _Zero called his lover.

_''Um?" _Kaname stopped at what he was doing and looked up at Zero.

_''If I tell you something, promise you won't get angry." _Zero looked with big eyes at Kaname.

_''It depends. But I promise anyways."_ He put his head on Zero's chest.

Zero gulped and said nervously, _"Umm...Yesterday Seishiro sucked my nipple."_

Kaname's head shot up from Zero's chest and he yelled_, **''HE DID WHAT?"**_

_"He sucked my nipple_." Zero repeated again.

When all register to Kaname's mind, he smiled brilliantly at his lover_, ''Well... he his my son after all. I guessed already that he would find you alluring."_

Zero mind jumbled at what Kaname said and he shouted this time**_,''Kaname!" _**

**_

* * *

_**

**O.M.A.K.E. Part 2**

{In the morning before Kaname punished Zero}

Kaname snuggled closer to his lover. Today his lover seemed to be small in his arms, but he just didn't care about it.

Kaname opened his eyes a little and saw a mop of silver hair resting on his neck. He smiled and kissed the hair lightly. His hand moved down until he was playing with the zipper of his lover pants. He unzipped it and plunged his head inside. He took the hold of his lover cock and started stroking it. He noticed that his lover' s cock also had gotten smaller like his form.

_''Ahh..." _a childish moan came from the person in his arms. Kaname was now fully awake that he knew the person he was stroking was not Zero. He backed the boy in arms to find a blushing Ryo looking at him. _''Father, I didn't know you were interested in me like that." _Ryo said shyly.

Kaname blushed like a tomato, _''I am s-orry Ryo, I t-hought it was Z-ero." _Kaname apologized looking away. A blush still dusting his cheeks.

_''Don't apologize father. I rather liked it." _Ryo blushed as he said that.

Kaname fainted by hearing that.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! Please review!_**


	8. Picnic

_Sorry, sorry for updating this story so late. I just didn't find the time to update stories between school things! Sorry again!_

**Warnings-**_ Little lemon between Kaname and Zero. Crying Ryo._

**Disclaimer- **_**Do not own Vampire Knight. But I own young Seishiro and little Ryo! **  
_

**

* * *

Picnic**

The sun was high on the sky, fresh winds were blowing from side to side, and the birds were chirping happily. Overall everything is happy and it was the perfect day for our moon gods to do picnic.

So Zero thought this brilliant plan of picnic in their big, magnificent garden which the children agreed excitedly and Kaname with some force because he was really tired.

* * *

Seishiro and Ryo were playing hide-and-seek with each other. Zero was setting the picnic basket cloth over the grass so he could put the delicious foods on it which he made and an exhausted Kaname was lying beneath of the tree near his lover.

Kaname opened his eyes and groaned as the bright sun-rays hit his eyes, and closed them as quickly as he opened them. He was so tired from the last mission{_He handled things on the earth like in the first chapter} _that he wasn't in the mood to go to this picnic, but when Zero and his lovely children made those puppy eyes at him, he couldn't possibly say no and agreed to them which resulted him being here.

Zero looked over at Kaname and felt guilt was over him. He felt guilty that he persuaded Kaname to come when his beloved was so exhausted. He quickly set up the foods on the cloth and went over where his love was lying.

_''Kana-honey, I am sorry for persuading you. Please for give me." _Zero said in an apologetic voice as he stroked those soft brown hair.

Kaname's eyes fluttered open and smiled at his guilty lover. _'' Its okay Zero. I am just tired that's all. I forgive you hon, but to fully forgive you, you have to do something for me tonight in bed." _Kaname licked Zero's earlobe to emphasize what he exactly meant.

Zero blushed a tomato red and backed away from his embarrassment. No matter how many years they were together, he blushed like a virgin when Kaname teased him.

Kaname smirked and pulled Zero close to him. He kissed those plump lips that taunt him everyday. Deepening the kiss until Zero responded back to him.

Zero was shocked first and wanted to pull back because the kids were here, but forgot it when Kaname deepened the kiss and he couldn't help it but respond back to the kiss.

One of Kaname hands wondered low and grasped Zero's 'friend' which was awakening. Zero broke the kiss and moaned at sudden touch and wanted more of it.

Kaname smirked evilly and stroked Zero through his pants. Now, Kaname was sitting against the tree with Zero sitting against his chest and between his legs.

Slowly, Kaname unzipped Zero's pants and dived his hand to grasp his lover's cock. He stroked it fast and hard, rubbing his thumb on the tip making Zero loose his mind.

_''Ahh..ah..ng.." _Zero panted breathlessly. He was so close, he could feel it.

Kaname, knowing Zero was close, ran his hand under his lover's shirt and pinched one of those pink nubs. He played with it until Zero came with a loud moan.

Kaname took out his hand and licked the white substance out of his hand, _''This is so sweet Zero, but I want to taste this directly from_ _your 'friend_ ' _down there tonight. Okay?_"

Zero blushed and nodded his head. He knew if he didn't want it, he still could not get out of this situation, but in reality he enjoyed every time Kaname punished him and tonight was not an exception.

_''Daddy, we are hungry." _Seishiro and Ryo shouted as they came running toward their parents.

Zero became alerted of his children and zipped his pants quickly. He really had forgotten about them when Kaname used his hand on him. He stood up abruptly and glared at the smug face of Kaname.

_''Kaname, don't start your dirty talking in front of the kids. If you do, I won't talk to you for three months. Understood?" _He said to Kaname in a stern voice.

Kaname blinked cutely and asked innocently, _''Have I ever disappointed you, Zero?"_

_'Damn, why does Kaname look so cute? I just want to hug him and never let go. So cute.' _Zero thought.

He cleared his thoughts to get rid of his thoughts, clearly seeing the amusement in his lover's eyes.

_''No, you haven't and I hope you won't in the future. Before I forget, go clean your hands before you eat."_

Kaname smiled and stretched his muscles. He then went to their house to wash his hands.

Ryo and Seishiro jumped on their daddy and hugged him tightly. _''Daddy, give us food. We are hungry."_

_''Okay"_ Zero smiled and beckoned his children to their picnic spot so they could eat the food there. The children nodded happily and went to sit on the picnic cloth.

As Zero was giving the food to their children, Seishiro asked wonderingly, "_Daddy, where is Father?"_

Before Zero could answer, a gasp left Seishiro's mouth as he was pulled in an warm embrace. _''Son, I am here. Your Daddy had sent me to wash my hands. Thanks for worrying about me, darling." _Kaname kissed his eldest son's cheeks and ruffled his son's hair.

Seishiro was feeling so warm inside. He could practically ran 30 marathons now.

Suddenly loud crying was heard from Ryo, Kaname and Zero quickly went to Ryo and asked what was wrong.

_''I..sniff..was also..sniff...worried..about Father..sniff... and want..a hug from Father." _Ryo cried again, wanting a hug from his lovely Father.

Kaname and Zero sighed at relief that nothing serious happened to their son. Their youngest son is such a crybaby, but that makes him so cute.

Kaname smiled at Zero and hugged his crying son. He kissed those wet cheeks and those teary eyes._''Honey, sorry. Thanks for worrying about me, Ryou-chan. Now lets go to eat our food before the __food gets cold''_

Ryou nodded his head and went to where his Daddy and brother were sitting. Kaname following soon afterward.

They ate the food first and commented how delicious the food was making Zero being proud of himself. They talked about some random stuff and played with each other some more.

Everyone was tired till the sun when down. The children yawned being tired of today's activity and persuaded their parents to carry them home which was quite away.

Kaname took Ryou in his arms and Zero took Seishiro in his. The couple went happily home, enjoying the cool night air and the light snoring of their sons.

* * *

_Wonder if you all enjoy it! It wold be great if you reviewed even one word!  
_

_Note-Their house has a big forest outside. They went inside the forest near the lake and did the picnic there. Very muck like the Cross Academy ones.  
_


	9. Unsecured

_Its been a while since I updated this story! I am planning this story to be between 15-16 chapters. So more 6 or 7 chapters to go! It would be great if you liked this chapter~_

_I would like to thanks this reviewers for reviewing my last chapter- _**LuanRina, vampiie**** the loner chick, KazeKirran, Cocobi94,and SonamySistah96****! **

_My thanks also goes to the ones who read, alert and favorite this story!_** Thank you so much~  
**

**Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight!  
**

**

* * *

Unsecured**

The night was beautiful with its stars decorating the dark sky. Moon rays trespassing the large window and landing on the two occupants on the bed.

One of the occupants was sleeping peacefully, a serene look on his handsome face. The other occupant was wide awake and his lilac eyes memorized the handsome features of his lover. A smile spread on his lips as Kaname cuddled closer to him.

Zero put an arm around Kaname, pulling the brunet closer and nuzzling his brunet hair fondly. He was so lucky to have Kaname. He just couldn't imagine how his life would be if his brunet lover wasn't in his life. From thinking the last thought, a sad sigh escaped his lips.

Lately, Kaname was ignoring him very much. Kaname would wake up early and go to work, then come home late at night and go straight to bed. He would have dismissed this behavior if it occurred for few days, but it had occurred two damn weeks! He can't help, but think that his lover was getting tired of him! Zero shook his head to get that unnerving thought out.

Zero once again nuzzled Kaname's curly hair, insuring himself that Kaname was** his only** and his sweet lover would stay with him forever. Tears cascaded down his face as an image appeared in his mind of Kaname walking away from him, leaving him behind brokenhearted.

One of Kaname's drowsy eyes opened to see what was splashing on his face. He looked around to come face to face with a teary-eyed Zero. He abruptly sat up and took his silver-haired angel in his arms.

Loud sobs broke out from the depressed Zero. Kaname could only tightened his arms and say sweet words to his crying Zero. Kaname was really confused as why his Zero-chan was crying so much. None of them was harmed and he was sure that his children were perfectly fine too when he could sense their peaceful slumber. He could only find his answer when his lover would calm down.

After some moments of intense crying, Zero calmed down a little, but some hiccups could still be heard. Kaname stroke those stunning silver hair of Zero gently, earning a little whimper from his cute lover.

Kaname backed Zero a little in his arm and locked his gaze with the other. ''Now, Zero. Tell me what's wrong.'' Kaname said in a soft but stern voice.

Zero turned his face to the side, finding the wardrobe very interesting of all of the sudden. ''Nothing..hiccup...wrong.'' Zero bit his lips cutely as he tried to suppress his sobs.

When Zero bit his lips like that, Kaname just wanted to jump on his lover and ravish him until Zero passes out, but first he needed to find what was wrong. One of his hands lifted up from the embrace to tilt the other's chin. ''Zero, please tell me what's wrong? Why were you crying? Are you hurt or something? Please tell me.''

Zero looked at Kaname with those big puppy eyes of his. Kaname almost lost his control there and tried his best to manage himself. With shaky breaths, Zero replied to his question, ''I...you...Kaname, you are...ignoring me...Are you tired of...me?'' A loud cry broke from Zero's lips as he said the last part.

Kaname gazed at Zero dumbfounded. How could Zero ever think of that! He would never leave his sweet lover! He has to make everything right before everything goes to the worst.

''No, no Zero! I am not getting tired of you. On the contrary I need you more every passing minute. I could never think of leaving you! I love you so much! For the ignoring part, I am working extremely hard on something, that's why I need to go early and return late from work.''

Zero's inner suffering diminished a little, a hopeful glittered shined in his eyes. ''Really, Kana-chan?"

Kaname nodded dumbly and pushed Zero down on the bed. He hovered over his blushing lover and straddled those slender hips.

'' Now, let me tell you how much I love you.'' Kaname said as a hand traveled beneath Zero's shirt.

''Ahh...What are you working on?'' Zero panted as Kaname pinched and rolled one of his buds.

''That's s secret that you would find tomorrow.'' Kaname smirked as he continued to pleasure his lover.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E 1  
**

Zero pouted as once again founded his lover's side empty. He reached out and took Kaname's pillow, burying himself in the other scent.

The silver-haired believes that his brunet lover is not getting tired if him, but Zero is really curious what his lover is working so hard for. He stood up and went to the bathroom to shower. Once he was in shower, he switched the shower on and started to clean himself. From the water splashing on the tiles, he didn't hear the bathroom door opening silently nor the steps of the predator coming closer to him...

Zero yelped as he was suddenly embraced from the behind. Before he could say anything, the predator said in his seductive voice,

''Zero, Zero. You should know better to temp me with your sexy self.'' The predator he licked the pierced ear as he brought the the silver-haired closer.

Then the bathroom door closed by itself, giving the other two privacy. Only panting and moans was heard from inside, but in the hand a loud scream was also heard afterward.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E. 2**

''Sei-niichan, may I ask of you something?" Little Ryo asked as he cuddled closer to his nii-chan.

''Umm..'' Seishiro barely awake just nodded his head.

''Okay! Can you tell me why does daddy scream so much? My ears would blow out someday.'' Ryo asked innocently, wondering if his daddy had a problen to scream so loud.

Seishiro nearly died from choking his own saliva. _'Why am I the unlucky one?_' The brunet boy wondered miserably.

* * *

_Ha ha! Feel so sorry for Sei-chan! He really gets in big troubles!_

**What do you think Kaname is working on so hard for? ***gives a big cookie* **Do you know who is the predator in the end? ***winks*_  
_


	10. Pool Party

_Phew~ The chapter is finally up!_

**Disclaimer- Do not own Vampire Knight**_. **Only the two lovely kids: Seishiro and Ryo!**  
_

* * *

**Pool Party**

''Zero, Seishoro, Ryo! Where are you?" Kaname rushed in his home with a very happy expression on his face. After so much time and work, he had nearly finished the big surprise for his silver-haired lover. It just needed some final touches. He could already guess Zero's expression when he sees what he had prepared for his lover. Tomorrow would be an interesting day to witness.

He tried again, but still not hearing a response, Kaname bolted in search for his family. He first checked the bedrooms, to see it all empty. Then the kitchen, once again no one. The garden, the balcony and even the bathrooms were vacant.

He stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Where could everyone had gone? Zero and the children were nowhere to be seen. They must be somewhere here. If they had gone out, they would have told him.

Kaname's eyebrows wrinkled in thought. What places hasn't he searched yet? His question was soon answered when he heard the splashing of water and the joyful laughter. _'How stupid can I be! Its summer ! Of course, they would in the pool all the time.' _He literally palm-faced himself for his stupidity.

Practically skipping like a bunny, Kaname made his way to the pool. When he arrived there, a smile made an appearance on his face. Seeing his lover and children playing so merrily in the water, his heart burst with happiness. He always loved to see his love ones so happy...

''Hey, everyone! You started the pool party without me? I am now mad at all of you! Hmmp!." Kaname turned is back to them and crossed his arms in a show of anger, a pout apparent on his face. He wasn't really angry at them, actually quite the opposite. Kaname just wanted some attention even if it was quite childish.

The older brunet wasn't shocked when two pair of small arms wrapped around himself. ''Father, we are very sorry.'' Seishiro and Ryo said in unison as they hugged their Father tightly. They were so eager to go to the pool that they forgot to wait for their kind Father.

Being the teasing Father he is, Kaname continued to play the angering role. '' I can't forgive you just yet. Starting the pool party without me is just unforgivable!''

''But...Father...we are sorry.'' The two young boys clutched their Father tighter, hurt evident in their eyes.

Before his idiot lover could continue and make their children cry, Zero intervened, '' Drama King, just quit your stupid acting. You are hurting the children for no reason.'' The silver-haired said in a stern voice, making Kaname turn to him with a childish pout on his face.

''Boo Zero~ You always ruin my acting. Why can't I act as an angry Father for one day?" Kaname asked, sulking like a child.

''Stop with all of your childish expressions. You are not a child anymore. Be a proper Father for one day, then I will let you be angry one after you accomplish that.'' Zero's lips curved upward when he saw his lover giving in.

Kaname sighed. He can't just win against Zero. The silver-haired always had something up his sleeve, to be impossible to defeat. _'At least I am the winner in our bed.' _Kaname chuckled, giving 'that' look to Zero and receiving a murderous glare in return.

Then the brunet turned his attention to his cute sons, who were rubbing their eyes to get rid of their tears. He bend down to their level and wrapped his around their small bodies. ''Don't cry my lovely sons. I love you too much to be angry at you two. I thought you knew that.'' Kaname placed a kiss on both of their foreheads, earning him small giggles. All tears gone from their eyes when they heard the comforting words.

''We love you too, Father.'' Seishiro and Ryo kissed their Father's cheek before letting him go. Their face beamed in happiness that they didn't actually made their Father angry at them.

''Good boys. Father is very proud. Now go up and take a bath before you change to your new clothes.'' Kaname stood up and ruffled their hair. The two happy children nodded their heads, then joyfully rushed to take bath.

Seeing the children go to their own, Kaname turned his attention to Zero. With a smirk on his face, he advanced Zero and Zero took steps back._ 'Oh no! I have to escape before my maniac lover could catch me.'_

Before Zero could accomplish his escape-plan, a strong hand grabbed his wrist, halting him in one place.

'' Zero, where are you running? I haven't finished with you yet. You would pay dearly for not letting me to scold our children. And this time, you would be the one to give in.'' The smirk still in place, Kaname threw Zero over his shoulder and made his way to their bedroom.

''Kaname, let me go this instant! If you don't, I will not let you touch me for a month. Do you understand? For a full month! Now put me down. Are you even listening to me? Kaname?" Zero struggled, hit, kicked and did everything that would help him escape, but nothing worked on this maniac.

''No.'' Kaname replied as he opened the door of his bedroom. Zero pleas and threatening remarks fell deaf to his ears. The only thing, occupying his mind was to ravish. Soon he would be the winner...

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E.**

''Kaname, have you finished at what you were working on?" Zero asked as he ran his finger through lover's wavy, brown hair.

''Umm..not yet.'' Kaname hummed in pleasure. Zero's massage always soothed him.

''But you said that it would ready till today! Were you lying to me?" Zero stopped the massaging, earning a whine from Kaname.

''No! Zero. I wasn't lying to you. I just told you the date wrong. Last night, you were so cute and I just wanted take you. I told the first thing that came to mind. Sorry. Forgive me?" Kaname looked up at Zero and made those puppy eyes.

Zero sighed. Those puppy eyes of Kaname made him go all softy, but it still made him love his brunet lover more. He could also see that Kaname was sincere in his explanation. So he had no choice, but to agree. ''Okay, Darling. I accept your apology.'' Zero once again started his massaging.

''Thank you.'' Kaname closed his eyes, feeling tiredness overcome him and Zero's relaxing ministrations, he fall asleep.

* * *

_Wahh~ Kaname sure is a Drama King! *chuckles*_

I would like to thank this reviewers for reviewing the last chapter- **irmina, vampiie the loner chick, Vampire Lover 4ever n ever, LuanRina, mpiedz**_, _**KyouyaxCloud**_, _**kitty tokyo uzumaki, Treason and ****SonamySistah96.** And of course the ones who are reading this._  
_


	11. Happy Anniversary and Shocking Proposal

_Yeah~ Another update! I am so glad to progress this story~_

**Disclaimer-Do not Own Vampire Knight. Only own Seishiro and Ryo~**_  
_

* * *

**Happy Anniversary and Shocking Proposal**

''Are we there yet?" Zero asked in tired voice as he was blindly led to the place where his lover was working so hard on. The silver-haired was currently wearing a blindfold, which Kaname tied it on his eyes, saying if he didn't wear it, he would 'ruin' this the surprise. They were practically walking for hours, and that stupid place hadn't come yet. Zero's excitement diminished as each second passed.

''Umm..yes were are here. Just wait for some seconds, honey.'' Kaname said as he carefully led Zero to the secret place. Overlooking over Zero's shoulder to look if everything was in place, which it perfectly was, he slowly opened Zero's blindfold. Feeling anxious at how Zero will take the surprise.

Slowly opening his eyes, Zero was shocked when he saw the surprise that Kaname prepared for him. There in front of him was a large, glass statue of himself, bathed in the moonlight. The statue was seated upon the horse with a sword in his right hand. Violet flowers surrounded the figure, making it more beautiful. But the thing that caught his eyes was the beautifully curved writing of his lover that said ''Happy Anniversary'' in capital letters.

Kaname slightly fidgeted in his position. Zero hadn't utter a word about his present. Didn't his silver-haired lover liked it? He worked day and night for this present. Now all his love would be wasted when Zero says he doesn't like the statue.

Taking a deep breath, Kaname softly asked, '' Don't you like it?" The brunet was sweating profusely.

Startled from his daze, Zero looked at Kaname if he had grown two horns, '' Kaname, you can be really stupid sometimes, but I still love you for it. As for this gift, I love it so much! How in the world can I hate it! You stupid lover.'' Zero smiled as he hugged Kaname. Putting a loving peck on the brunet's lips as a thank you.

''Phew~ You liked this gift. I have to admit that I can be ludicrous sometimes, but its worth it. Anyways, hasn't it been so long since the day we first met?" Kaname asked as he remembered the faithful day that he had met his silver angel.

"Yeah. That day changed our lives forever. I am still happy that I decided to go to coffee shop and ran into you for the first time." Zero chuckled when he remembered spilling the coffee over the brunet's expensive clothing.

''Ha ha. Very funny. You ruined my favorite shirt.'' Kaname pouted attractively. He didn't notice the now lustful gaze of his lover looking at him hungrily. _'Kaname should be more careful with his facial expression or I might eat him one day.' _Zero mentally chuckled darkly.

Before the two lovers could get more lovey-dovey, they were interrupted by the shouts of their children.

''Happy Anniversary, Daddy, Father." Seishiro and Ryo glomped their parents happily while at the same time congratulating them.

''Haha, thank you very much, my cute sons!" Zero hugged his precious sons and ruffled their already messy hair.

''Your most welcome." The duo cutely replied in unison.

''Won't I get a hug?" Kaname once again pouted as everyone forgot about him, but smiled when two small bodies launched themselves to him. ''Now, Father is really happy.'' Kissing both of the children forehead, he put them down.

''Father, Daddy. We also prepared something for you.'' Ryo grabbed his Father's wrist while Seishiro his Daddy's and dragged them to the open dark sky.

Kaname looked around, confusion apparent on his features. The only thing he could see was the dark sky and green grass. His children had informed him about doing them a surprise, but never told him what it was. He persuaded to tell him, but they still denied it. _'Wonder what this surprise is.'_

''Honey, what have you prepared for us?" Zero confusedly asked. Nothing special could be seen in this area.

''Sei-chan, is it time?" Ryo cutely asked his elder brother while nudging his Father to sit down.

''Yes. Just ten second more.'' Seishiro replied while also poking his Daddy to sit on the grass.

When everyone was comfortably seated down, Seishiro and Ryo started to count, ''five.. four..three..two..one."

**''BOOM!'' **Fireworks started to illuminate the dark sky. Green, blue, purple, red and every color you can imagine was there. Decorating the sky with its beautiful colors.

Even if the the children organized this event, their eyes was glued on the fireworks as if it was a surprise for them instead for their parents.

Kaname and Zero smiled widely at their children. Once again, their two son didn't fail to surprise them.

When the fireworks were finished, Kaname suddenly grabbed Ryo and Seishiro by their waists and placed his surprised children on his lap.

''Ryo, Seishiro. You are the best sons anyone could ask for. Isn't that right, Zero?" Kaname embraced his sons tightly and mentioning Zero with his eyes to join them.

Nodding, Zero, perfectly understanding Kaname's message, went closer to them and wrapped his arms around his family too.

The content family stayed like this for some minutes until Zero broke from the hug and stood up. Seeing the confusion in the three pair of eyes, he explained the reason of his standing up. '' Thank you for giving us this gift, Seishiro and Ryo. It means a lot to us. Now that everyone has showed their surprises, its my turn too.''

Surprised, Kaname also stood up. He didn't taught that Zero would remember this day and actually prepared a surprise for him too. But still he was overjoyed to see the gift his lover prepared for him.

Zero smirked and came a little closer to Kaname. Bending one knee to the ground, Zero took out the ring out of his pocket and asked his lover, ''Will you marry me?"

''Aren't we already married?" Kaname scratched his head in confusion. _'Weren't we married?'_

_'Why does he always ruins the mood?' _Zero's left eye twitched in annoyance and he threatened halfheartedly, '' No, we haven't. Now will you marry me or should I shoot you?"

''Okay. Don't go on the defensive. I will marry you, Honey...But aren't the roles reversed here. I should be the one asking your hand.'' Kaname tapped his finger on his chin in thinking. _'I should be asking instead. After all, I am the dominant one.'_

_'That fucking bastard. How I wish to shoot him in reality.' _Steadily calming his breath, Zero placed the ring on Kaname's finger and retorted in a smug voice. ''The roles are perfectly fine. From now on you would be the one to give in.'' Zero smirked when Kaname glared at him in challenge. _'Oh..Kaname doesn't know what I have planned for him back at home.'_

''As if.'' Kaname glared daggers at Zero as the the other was invading his personal bubble. _'Nobody challenged me. Once again, Zero would pay dearly for challenging me.'_

Grabbing Kaname's waist, Zero grind himself against Kaname, eliciting the moan from the brunet. ''Kaname, you don't know what is waiting for you at home.'' Zero whispered seductively in the other's ear, earning him a delightful shiver.

''Why...are you so hard?" Kaname shivered when Zero grinded against him again.

''Because you are a sexy devil.''

* * *

''Sei-chan why is Daddy dancing with Father?" Ryo asked wonderingly. There was no music. So why were their parents dancing?

Seishiro mentally banged his head on the wall. Why does his brother ask him all these questions? Does Ryo like to torture me?

* * *

**OMAKE {Zero's gift to Kaname}**

''Zero if you touch me there, I swear I will kill you.'' Kaname thrashed around, the pleasure being to unbearable for him.

''Now, you should understand how I feel. I won't touch there, but I will lick you instead.'' Zero suddenly dived under the sheets, ravishing Kaname's hard friend.

''ZERO! YOU BASTARD!'' Kaname moaned loudly. This was not so fair. _'My reputation as the winner of bad is ruined! Now I am a sore loser against Zero.'_

* * *

_Poor Kana-chan~ His reputation is ruined~_ *chuckles* But glad Zero gave Kaname his own medicine! Haha!

_Hope you like this chapter~ If you want, drop me a line! :D  
_


	12. Uninvited Visitor

_Have fun while reading this! :D More three chapters to go! :D  
_

**Disclaimer: No own VK. Just the Ocs.**

* * *

**Uninvited Visitor**

_Ding Ding_

''Kaname, can you get that. I am currently busy!" Zero shouted from the kitchen, busy at washing the dishes.

Groaning at being disturbed this early in the morning, Kaname placed his newspaper on the table and sluggishly walked over to open the door.

_Ding Ding Ding_

''Okay, okay. I am coming. Shh.." Kaname opened the door, saw the visitor, and closed it again. Walking towards to the couch and sitting down, not bothering to answer the furious knocking.

_'_'Oi! Kuran! Open the door!'' Kaito knocked the door furiously, getting irritated at having the door slammed on his face.

''Kaname, why is the door still closed?" Zero asked, coming out of the kitchen.

''Because a very irritating person is standing behind that door." Kaname obviously stated as it was the most common topic in the world.

''Kaname! You can't be such a baby!" Zero didn't know how may childish sides his lover has to see. Sometimes he wonders if the brunet should do a brain check up or something. Shaking his head, Zero went to open the door and saw visitor he wasn't expecting.

''Kaito! What a surprise!" The silver-haired hugged his childhood friend. It had been so long he would see this familiar face once again...

''Yea, I missed you." Kaito ruefully smiled and also wrapped around the sliver-haired, sticking out his tongue at Kuran.

''Zero, please bring Takamiya-kun inside. Our _guest will _troubled by standing there." Kaname smiled, sparkles shining in the background. But inside he just wanted to beheaded the raven.

Zero, not noticing the intense glaring battle between them, invited Kaito in, ''Kaito please sit on one of the couch, I will be right back with the refreshments."

Sitting on the farthest seat from the Kuran, Kaito looked around the house, ignoring the said presence in this room.

''Why are you here?" Kaname icily cut the silence between them. He didn't like how clingy the raven was with Zero. And worse, that the stupid idiot had romantic feelings his Zero.

''To see if Zero is happy and in well-hands." Kaito's glare intensified ten times. The brunet just gave him bad vibes and for that reason he hated Kuran with passion. In his years, he wondered what Zero saw in this fucking asshole? Pardon my language because so good words can come from his mouth for Kuran.

''I assure you. He is more happy than he ever could be. And he is in very good hands unlike he would be in someone's else." Kaname retorted back, and the met his opponent's glare with his.

''Oh yea! Than let's see how strong you are at taking care of Zero!" Kaito straightened up and strangled Kaname on the sofa. He was going to kill the bastard right now. Zero will finally be free from this tyran and would be hist.

''You, block-head! Let me go this instant!" Kaname enraged eyes meet the other's, and his hand covered the hand strangling his neck.

Kaito leaned in and whispered in a dangerously low voice, ''You are dead, Kuran."

_CLANCK_

Both startled, their gaze traveled to a certain shock silver-haired, who was gaping at the sight before him. Kaito top of Kaname and straddling his hips while Kaname was pushed down panting, his face flushed.

''Kaname, Kaito, you like each other like _**that**_?" Zero whispered. His face blank of any emotions.

Kaito and Kaname looked at each other confused. Then as some moments passed, the revelation of their position hit their thick-headed minds.

Scrabbling from each other in mock disgust, Kaito tried to explain, but he was kicked out of the house from a very angry Zero.

_'Fucking Kuran. He always ruin my chances with Zero even if he doesn't do anything!" _Kaito miserably thought, furiously wiping his eyes. Next time Zero will surely be free from that bloody Kuran and will be with him.

''Kaname you have lot of explaining to do." Zero gritted out, obviously very pissed.

The person in the statement could only gulp. An angry lover was not in his power to control. Quickly standing up, Kaname dashed out of the room, but was quickly caught in the hall-room. Nervously turning his head to the side, Kaname regret as he locked his eyes with the dangerous pool of silver.

''Where do you think you are going? You haven't explained me anything." Zero's eyes glinted mischievously. Grabbing Kaname's right hand, he dragged his lover to the dungeon. Kaname would be in real trouble when he starts _his way_ of interrogation. Zero could already feel the shivers.

_'Mama! Help me!' _The terrified brunet pleaded as he was roughly dragged down the dungeon by now a smirking Zero.

* * *

_Somebody is in trouble! :D _

_Hope you will review! :)  
_


	13. A Date Between Us

_Glad I updated this! Hope you enjoy! I renamed 'moon gods and four angels' to Moon Angels because it sounds cooler. XDXD  
_

* * *

_Seishiro- 14 years old_

_Ryo-12 years old_

* * *

**A Date Between Us**

''Sei-chan, lets go on a date!'' The sliver-haired boy exclaimed as he jumped up and down. His sudden idea making too much excited. He knew his brother would say no first, but he had a brilliant idea to make his dear fiance go with him.

The brunet nearly chocked on his drink. Inhaling and exhaling out multiple times, Seishiro tried to relax his uneven breathing. He brother really wants to kill him by asking such questions.

''Nii-san! Are you alright?'' Ryo stood up from his seat and ran to where his elder brother was seating. The worried angel rubbed circles on his brother's back, hoping his gesture would diminish the sudden coughing.

''Yes, I am alright.'' Seishiro rubbed the pearly tears from his eyes. He was deeply touched by his little angel's concern for him. No matter how much stupid Ryo was, he will protect his cute fiance until his last breath.

''So glad.'' Ryo brilliantly smiled and wrapped his smalls around Seishiro's waist. Nuzzling his handsome brother's back, Ryo curiously asked, '' Brother, do you love me?''

''Yes. Very much.'' Seishiro had doubts at where this was going, but still he kept mouth shut.

Hugging his brother tighter, Ryo blushed a deep red, but smiled nonetheless. A sight that Seishiro would always love to see.

''Then would you do you go on date with me? Pretty please.'' The twelve-year old boy used his 'cute' voice to plead Seishiro to go with him.

''Ryo, its too early for us to date. We can always do when we are older.'' Seishiro tried to explain his stubborn, little brother. They weren't allowed to date in this young age. Their parents would be really mad if they knew of this planning._** 'They would have been mad when they knew that you touched Ryo in an adult way,'**_ His mind countered back. Guilt poured over him like a bucket of cold water. He was so screwed. Well, from now on he won't touch Ryo like that until they were grown up, and successfully married.

''Sei-chan! I want to go to a date with you now! If you don't go with me, I will never talk to you again!"

Letting go of Seishiro, tears fell down from the brown eyes and Ryo furiously rubbed them. He really wanted to go with Sei-chan. And if Sei-chan doesn't agrees, he will go sulk in the corner until his brother agrees.

Sighing, the brunet turned around and hugged his crying brother. It was now his turn to soothe his cry baby brother. Rubbing circles on Ryo's back, Seishiro smiled when the tears stopped coming from Ryo's eyes, leaving the little kid in hiccups.

''Shh. Its alright, Ryo. Please don't cry. I love you. If it makes you happy, I will gladly go on a date with you.''

''Really?" Ryo looked up, his brown eyes sparkling, and exclaimed, all sadness gone in a second.

''Yes, after all you are my cute fiance.'' Seishiro smirked at seeing a small blushes painting on Ryo's cheeks.

''And you are my handsome husband.'' Ryo mumble embarrassingly. His blush deepened when a laugh escaped his soon-to-be husband's mouth.

* * *

**O.M.A.K.E **

''I am so proud of my son.'' Kaname whispered to Zero as saw the scene in front of him. His son is so like him.

''I am so worried for him.'' Zero whispered back.

''Why?'' Kaname questioned. Truly puzzled why Zero has to worry about their son when he was the exact copy of himself.

''Because I think your attitude is rubbing on him.''

''Is that a bad thing?'' Kaname inquired curiously.

''Of course! Look at yourself and you will understand!" _An insatiable man._ Zero huffed in annoyance, and turned around to go away from his lunatic husband.

Kaname looked down at himself, and a grin spread on his face. Of course Zero meant his son being handsome as him! But still, why this is a thing? He would never find out the deeper meaning of it.

* * *

_Haha! Kaname you are so dumb! You won't ever understand what Zero meant! Root for Ryo for being so brave! And for Seishiro for being considerate! :)  
_

_Please Review! :)  
_


	14. The Story of Their Meeting

_Hello everyone again!:) Got this inspiration from one of the omake in VK!:) You know where Juri tells Yuki how she and Haruka met, etetera. :)_

_Please enjoy to your fullest!:)_

* * *

**The Story of their Meeting**

''Daddy, how did you and Father got together?'' Ryo wondered aloud as he watched fascinatingly at the snow flakes falling on the ground. Snow is just the purest white thing in the world, but its just too cold to touch too. Ryo shivered by just thinking of the cool thing touching his heated skin.

Zero blinked confusingly, but answered nonetheless, ''Its a long story, Ryo. To start with, I and your Father hated each other with a passion. We never thought we would be together like this and have such wonderful children.'' The elder silver-haired shook his head, remembering how he wanted to kill Kaname every-time he saw him.

''Oh, so how did you two meet and why did you hated each other so much?" Ryo curiously asked and blinked innocently as he paid his full attention on his papa.

''Um..Its another long story, but I will cut it short. It was a day like this..." Zero stopped at what he was doing and gazed out of the window, remembering the day they first met. It was snowing like this too...

(_Flashback)_

_A silver-haired teenager walked on the empty street in the snowing night. The snow just adding to the angel's beauty. He had come to earth to see if everything was alright and no unusual phenomenons were occurring- which weren't- thanks to him._

_Lost in his own winning world, Zero didn't see the person coming infront of him. As result, he bumped unto that person and harshly fell down on his butt._

_''Ow! That hurts." Zero whined in pain. His butt hurting so much. The bastard who pushed him would pay dearly._

_''Next time, see where you are going.'' With that said, the person sidestepped the fallen figure and continued his way like nothing happened._

_''You jerk! Wait for a moment! Its you who pushed me!'' Zero growled menacingly, his usual kindness disappearing into thin air. Standing up from ungraceful position, Zero rubbed his butt, trying to soothe the pain._

_''Excuse me? I know that you are dumb, but didn't know you were blind as well. Infact you are both. Please don't waste anymore of my precious time with your stupid antics. I am not really interested in dumb people." Kaname glared at the irritating person, before once again continuing his way._

_''You bastard!" Zero rushed forward and grabbed the back of the jacket, halting the other in his steps._

_''What the hell~Umpph!" A punch connected his face, sending him flying a good two inches. Blood filling his mouth. If he was a human, he would probably be dead._

_''Oh~ Sorry! Guess I must have really punched you hard." A mischievous smirk made its way to the silver-haired face, clearly enjoying the sight of the fallen pure-blood._

_Kaname- ignoring the previous comment- stood up and set his jaw in the right place. That punch really hurt and he wasn't going to let the other go._

_Kaname punched Zero hard before bringing his wrist up to at his watch. He inwardly cursed when he saw what time the clock showed, ''Look, -whoever you are- I will settle this with you later. I don't have time to deal with trash like you now. Let me tell you this,the next time we meet each other, things won't end up pretty." Kaname whispered dangerously- loud enough for them to hear- then disappeared from the place in the blink of an eye._

_Zero glared daggers at the now empty street before him. Clenching his teeth tightly, the silver-haired also left the place. Intent of killing a certain brunet entering his mind. The next time he sees that jerk, he will surely have his head on the platter._

_(Flashback Ends)_

''And that's how we met and our hate-relationship began." Zero chuckled amusingly. He sure wanted to rip his dear husband's throat at that moment.

''Um..so how did you get together?" Ryo once again questioned. All of this seemed like a movie scene to him.

''Well, as you know I am very stubborn and won't let anything get away from me, I followed your Father by sensing his powerful aura. He was shocked to find me standing in front of his house door the next day. From then, I continued to annoy the hell of him and Kaname got so used to it, that he totally ignored me. Then one day, everything changed..." Once again dazed, Zero touched the window with his fingertips. The day when he fell in love with the brunet flashing before his eyes. That day was like this also.

_( Flashback Starts)_

_Zero moodily stared out of the window. Watching the endless snowflakes falling on the pile of the white snow. Today was the day he was born and no one seems to remember. Was he that unnoticeable? Not even his friends had the time to wish happy birthday to him! Not so fair! Zero whined inwardly. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes._

_Knock Knock_

_Zero ignored it. Feeling too down to open the door. _

_Knock Knock Knock_

_The knocking got louder and insistent as the seconds passed. Groaning, Zero grudgingly rose up from his seat, grumbling as he made his way to the door._

_''What's your problem?" Zero harshly opened the door and was about to curse the person before him; but stopped as he actually saw who it is._

_''Kuran! What are you doing here? And how did you get here?" Zero questioned, truly puzzled by the appearance of his worst enemy. And how in the world Kuran managed to get access to enter paradise? After all, the brunet is a pure-blood and vampires aren't allowed here._

_The person in question averted his eyes, an uncomfortable look appearing in his face. He wasn't sure if this was the absolutely correct thing to do...but oh well. '' I asked Yuki to let me see you for few minutes. Because I know its your birthday and wanted to wish you. So I came here. Please take this as your birthday gift and as a token of friendship." Kaname forwarded his hand and gave the beautifully wrapped box to Zero._

_Zero couldn't believe his ears. Kuran- his worst enemy and the person he hates most- remembered his birthday and came here to wish him when he knew how dangerous for a vampire to come here. He will never understand Kuran. One moment he is the evil bastard whom he wants to kill, the other moment he is the kindest person in the world._

_''Thank you." These were the only words he could fully express right now._

_''Your most welcome. And Happy Birthday." Kaname smiled charmingly for the first time in front of Zero._

_The silver-haired could only stand still and be dumbstruck by that killer smile. Now that he carefully looked, Kuran Kaname is really handsome. Don't tell me he called his worst enemy handsome? But now the question is- Is Kuran really truly his enemy after this kindness the pure-blood showed to him? Zero didn't have the answer right now, but his heart was telling otherwise._

_''Its time for me to go. Bye and have a beautiful birthday." Kaname waved his hand and was about to leave, but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist._

_''Kuran. Wait. Why don't you- I- I mean we meet somewhere. To show a token of my appreciation." Zero blushed and mentally scolded himself for acting like a school girl, who was asking for a date from her senpai._

_''Sure. How about 'Chocolate Cafe'? Its a nice, quiet place to visit on earth. And there we could solve our problems.'' _

_''Done." Zero felt his heart race faster. What was happening to him?_

_''Okay then. Bye." Kaname was about to leave, but once again he was stopped by the silver-haired. _

_''Kuran!"_

_''What is it Kiryuu?" Kaname asked, trying his best to hide his irritation for being stopped every single time._

_Zero leaned forward and couldn't help, but press his lips on the other's in a single peck. '' Thank you for everything, Kaname." Blushing, Zero whispered before running into his room and closing the door behind him._

_Slightly touching his lips with his fingertips, Kaname was too shocked to say anything, but in few moments his usual mask was in place. Everybody as fallen for his looks and Zero Kiryuu isn't an exception. He will take advantage of that. The brunet pure-blood smirked before finally leaving the place._

_( Flashback Ends)_

''And that's the end of our story. After that small meeting, we met with each other daily and our love grew. And one day your Father confessed to me, and I could only happily accept. Kaname left his riches and his title as a pure-blood king on earth so he could come to me here. His sacrifices boosted my love for him.'' Zero's lips twitched upwards. He won't ever stop from loving Kaname.

''Wow! Daddy! Yours and Father's past is so cool. Moo~ I won't be able to have such a dramatic past with Sei-chan." Ryo whined childishly. Sei-chan loves him so much that he doubts he will ever hate him.

Ring Dong

''Oh! They're here. Lets go greet them!'' Zero grinned and went over to open the door, Ryo in his tow.

Flinging the door open, Zero grinned like an idiot before glomping his dear lover.

Kaname shocked -by the sudden cheerfulness of Zero- could only stare wide-eyed at the other. Securing Zero in his left hand and the present in his right, Kaname asked the reason of this joyfulness, ''Honey, is something wrong? Not that I am complaining."

''Kaname, I just love you too much." Zero nuzzled Kaname's neck, and wrapped his arms around his lover.

''Love you too." Kaname decided to go with the flow. Who was complaining when Zero is so cute being lovey-dovey with him? Definitely, not him.

* * *

''Don't tell me you want to be like 'that' when we grow up?" Seishiro asked with a frown. All of this seemed to sugary for him.

''Yes! I want to be like them!" Little Ryo exclaimed, his eyes sparkling in pure wonder. Totally fascinated by the scene before him.

Seishiro sighed dejectedly. It cannot be avoided. Could anyone tell him why does everyone seems to hate him so much?

* * *

_Oh~ only one chappie to finish! I will miss you all who are reading this! :)  
_

_Wish you enjoyed this chapter! Because I had fun writing this!:)_ _Haha! Kaname just can't complain with Zero glomping him!:)_

_Reviews would be appreciated!:)  
_


	15. Marriage?

_Good day, my dearest reviewers!:) Its my birthday today!:) Wanted to give this chapter to you all as my birthday gift!:)_

_Well, nothing to say more, just please enjoy this!:)_

_Would like to thank these reviewers for reviewing the last chapter:_ **KiryuSama16, vampiie the loner chick, Brookie cookie17, **_and_ **TearsOfWinter. **_  
_

* * *

**Marriage?**

''Daddy! Thank you for the cake!" Seishiro happily thanked his daddy and started eating up the cake. Hmmm...This is delicious! he thought. The strawberry mixed with chocolate created a great combination to the cake's surface. His daddy makes the best food in the world; and he never disappoints him on things that is related with cooking.

''Your welcome, Seishiro.'' His lips turning into a sweet smile, Zero softly replied back. He just adored to make his adorable children happy. Even doing a simple thing as cooking.

''Daddy, I will marry you when I grow up! And then you can make me all the cakes I want!" Seishiro proudly stated, imagining all the cakes he would be eating. His dad is also very beautiful and would make a great wife. By looking now at his father, he has no doubt how lucky the brunet man is. And know that we are in the topic of his father, he will find a place for him to stay.

''No! You can't marry, Daddy! I will have the honor to do that!'' From nowhere, Ryo popped into the kitchen and rushed to his daddy, clinging the silver-haired pants with all of his might he could mutter.

Seishiro stood up from his seat and glared at his younger brother. He love his brother very much, but his love for his daddy is much greater than the whole world itself.

''Ryo! I would marry daddy!"

''No, you won't!''

''Yes, I would!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!''

''Yes!"

"Will somebody marry me?"

"No!" Both boys gave a death glare to their father, who just entered the kitchen and made himself comfortable on the nearest chair.

Kaname pouted and sulked in the corner. His children hated him so much. What does Zero has that he doesn't?

The boys continued with their fighting. Zero was too shocked to say anything and just stood there like a frozen statue, but that didn't last too long when he saw the fight getting tougher by each passing minute.

''Stop it! Both of you!" Scowling, Zero separated the boys from each other's throat and gave that scolding look- which you would pee in your pants if you actually encoutered it.

Seishiro and Ryo stopped fighting, but they still were glaring at each other.

Zero tiredly sighed and shook his head in mock disappointment. They were really behaving like small babies. He tried to ignore the nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded he was once like this too.

''Look, I am already married to Kaname. You can't marry me, Ryo and Seishiro. '' Zero gaze traveled between those two before finally landing on his smiling husband.

''Sorry, Dad!'' Seishiro and Ryo apologized, their lips turning into a pout. They really wanted to marry their daddy; but they can't just force him to marry one of them.

''Its okay.'' Zero smiled and fondly ruffled his children hair.

Finding a perfect time to his great entrance, Kaname intervened in the conversation, smirking evilly as he did so. ''You know I am ready to marry one of you."

''Oh! Father then I will marry you!'' Ryo happily jumped in his father's arms, sniffing the rosy scent emitting from his father. His father smells so nice... If he can't have daddy, he will have to go with his father.

Seishiro once again glared at Ryo before also jumping on his father's arms.'' Ryo, I will marry Father! Get way from him!" Well, his father also cooks well and is fairly handsome too. He won't mind if he marries his father.

''No, you won't!"

''Yes, I would!"

''No, you won't"

"Yes, I would!"

"Why don't you both marry me? I will be overjoyed to have two cute wives," Kaname glanced up to see a very angry Zero-who looked ready to kill- and quietly added, ''and one scary one too.''

''Kaname!"

Then hell broke loose.

The children sighed as their daddy roughly dragged their father into the dungeon. Suspicious screams- from pleasure or pain, they couldn't determine- were heard from there too. They were and are always curious at what their parents do there, but they don't have the courage to go and find out. They just hope their father is alive the next time they see him. Daddy can even surpass the torture of the devil himself.

* * *

''Wanna watch a movie?" Sieshiro suddenly asked, bored by just standing there and hearing the screams.

''Yup!" Ryo agreed happily and grasped the older boy's hand before going to their room. The things their parents were doing and the fight about marrying their parents the last thing on their minds.

All is well that ends well! We can't say that about Kaname!

**~Story Ends~**

* * *

_Well this is the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this story!:) I really hope you would review! *puppy eyes*  
_


End file.
